RE: NIGHTMARE DAWN
by jmHIBARIzero
Summary: It's a biohazard action story. I hope you will enjoy it.


**Note:**

I'm not owe character's but I like them all.

**Summary:**

This story was started in the year 2001 where Leon first duty. 2 years after after Racoon City breakout. And he meet his cousin died in the year 1994 in age 10.

**Characters:**

**Leon S. Kennedy**

After the the Raccoon City incident. He's now working as a special for the preisdent.

**Rebbecca Chamber**

After the mansion incident Rebbecca is one of the recruit and begin working as a special desame as Leon.

**Allen K. Wesker**

A cruel spy and Leon cousin. She died in the age of 10 and being revived Albert Wesker and Wiliam Birkin using the G-virus but been mutated by the G-virus that's why the reviving of her is been canceled. But her father Albert Wesker continue her reviving using the fusion state of G-virus in her body and Veronica virus had injected to her.

**Dr. Gile Forest**

A mad scientist who been discovered how to control Allen using the Veronica virus. But he made Allen insane after she know the truth. And killed by Albert Wesker when he found him at San Francisco.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Game**

_**At the Base.....**_

Leon had been called for his first mission. He was assign to investigate in Vietnam who been discovered there is some Bio Organic Weapon or so-called B.O.W. Leon was paired with Rebbecca a former S.T.A.R.S. And their mission is to stop Umbrella experiment at Vietnam.

_**Arrival at Vietnam....**_

Leon and Rebbecca have difficulty in Vietnam all the people are ignoring when they arrive in a town. They don't it's look like some ordering them not to speak. Leon and Rebbecca start to go to another town.

" Let's go to another town to see if get something in there." He said.

" Yeah, your right." Rebbecca continued.

While they traveled to the next town. It's seem like nobodies home. The whole town is quite no sound or people they heard and see.

" What going on around here?" Leon ask.

" I don't know it's seem like all of them are wipe out." Rebbecca replied.

When they are walking, they saw someone who walking around like he been drunk. Rebbecca go closer to the man and she ask, " Hey, are you alright? What's happen here?" After she ask the man turn around. And discovered it's was an infected. " Rebbecca!" Leon screamed and save Rebbecca from the infected.

" It's look like this village is been infected." Rebbecca was speaking in fear.

After that they been surrounded by infected person. " We have to get out in here." Leon speak when they try to escape.

"They still following us!"

"We have to shot them in the head."

They killed some of the infected in the way. And they run off.

_**Umbrella Assassin and investigator....**_

When Leon and Rebbecca escape there's a myterious helicopter is arrived. The one who been landed in the vellage is a young girl. She's about 15 - 17 of age. " This is Allen I've been arrived." The girl said.

Then she move across the mansion and discovered the experiment facility was there. The girl walk by and she saw some fugitive heading to the mansion. She stay foot and observing the two fugitive. Then she saw some infected following them. And they shot them but from her back there is also one zombie. She kill it by a shock wave.

_**Mansion Fight....**_

After they escaped from infested zombies they end-up in a mansion. They get in to find some clue if there is a experiment happening. When they get in they seen a girl standing in from of them. She look like an operative who working in another company. Her hair is black. she wear sun-glasses, and her outfit is like a military suit and a symbol of Umbrella on it.

" Who are you?" Leon ask bravely.

The girl is just looking at him she don't speak a word. She just a quit person. " If I don't, What you going to do to me? Force me." The girl answered. While talking Rebbecca saw someone's coming. It's a scientist who look at them and stared at the girl with glasses. " Your Allen K. Wesker, the daughter of Albert who been revived by the stabled fusion of the G-virus and Veronica virus." After the scientist say it the detailed and the girls name. Leon was surprise a very familiar girl who died 7 years ago. " Allen?", Leon speak in shock. " Leon, I'm sorry, I have to do this." She jump-off to the scientist.

But the man escaped when Allen was block by a creature who been controlled by the scientist. " You never get with this Dr. Forest." She said. " Try to catch Me Ms. Allen." He said.

" Allen watch out." She jump and dodge the attack. Simply killed the creature by her sword.

Leon was surprise and disappointed what she is now. Allen move quickly and leave Leon and Rebbecca. " What he did to her?" Leon asking in worry.

" Leon."

" She's not that before and I know who is she."

" So, something changing to her."

" Yes, there is...... Her hair it's blond before and her skills was adding that she is a bio weapon."

Leon and Rebbecca move quickly to find Allen and the named Dr. Forest.

_**The chase, the laboratory and the truth.......**_

" Dr. Forest!" The chase between Allen and Dr. Forest was ended in a research lab. When Allen searching around. Dr. Forest show up and he say something to Allen.

" You have to know something about yourself."The scientist told her.

" What do you mean? " She ask curiously.

The man smile and switch the button. Allen was feeling so pain in when Dr. Forest switch the button.

" The Wesker children are the one who will take care all the Umbrella projects. But truth behind the Wesker children is... they are just transaction part of exchange." The man luaght after what he says.

Allen is surprise. And Dr. Forest continue..." You mother is just force to married your father because she was carrying another Wesker children."

When the doctor say everything about the Wesker children. She in control after and she notice few minutes. Dr. Forest use the Veronica virus to control her.

**_A difficult battle......_**

Leon and Rebbecca are manage to find Allen in the research lab. " We Have to find Allen. " While searching someone attacking them. It's fast and they don't who is it. Then the following attack is a shuriken.Leon and Rebbecca dodge it. But they someone 's coming. It's Allen the one who attack them, but she's not on her self. Dr. Forestand then he told everything, " I control her by using the Veronica virus, she's really magnificent."

Leon ask him in anger," Damn it, what did you do to her?" The Doctor laugh and he ordered Allen to kill the fugitives. Allen attack Leon and Rebbecca by hand to hand combat. But Leon and Rebbecca have a difficulties to dodge the attack of Allen even if she is stronger. Leon try his best to remember him but Allen won't listen. While fighting, Dr. Forest manage to escape and Leon seen him.

" Rebbecca."

"What!"

"Back me up."

" Got it Leon."

Leon catch up to Dr. Forest but Allen try to stop him. Rebbecca try to stop Allen too and she been made her busy with her. Leon then jump to Dr. Forest and then get the remote control who cause Allen insanity. " No!" Dr. Forest said. Leon destroy it and Allen was awake. Then Dr. Forest escape with the virus in him. Leon try to catch him up but it's t late. He got away with the virus.

**_The last words......_**

After Dr. Forest's escaped. Leon ask something to Allen, " Allen, What Umbrella did to you?"Allen replied, "it's my father and Dr. Birkin did this."

**__**Allen say her farewell to Leon, " I have to go now Leon. I need a answear to my question." Then Allen quickly to the Spencer Estate.

Rebbecca and Leon leave the village and request to a bombing the village in order to prevent the spread out of the virus.


End file.
